Into Your Arms
by BlackHeron104
Summary: The downside of someone being your everything, is that your everything could be taken away. OOC/AU Oneshot


**BH: So I just got this idea to write this, and well….wrote it down. Yes, the summary is crap, yes, this one-shot is tacky as shit but bear with me. I tend to post shit stuff on just with the little spark hope that it's a little bit not as crappy as it's cringy.**

 **Before we get started, let's have a shout out to** _ **A Brunette Angel**_ **for helping me choose a wonderful title for this one-shot.**

 **And let's have a thank you to** _ **ChibiMuffehnz27**_ **for going through the cringiness and tackiness to check my grammar mistakes. Thank you trash for going through my trash. (btw if I spelt your name wrong...don't blame me you changed the spelling of muffins)**

 **And last but not least, the disclaimer!  
** _ **Disclaimer: I do not own**_ **The Mortal Instruments** _ **, you know it, I know it, the world knows it.**_

 **Enjoy!**

Looking back, she realised she should've noticed long before. When she introduced her fiance, Sebastian, to her old friend, Aline, she should have noticed that surprised look of recognition in their eyes. She should have seen that flicker of panic. She should have heard Sebastian curse ever so quietly under his breath.

Aline was her old friend from high school. She was one of those sexy as fuck girls, she went around banging guys, but always stayed away from the taken ones. Aline had been a pretty cool girl then, and Clary had respected her for staying away from those in relationships. They hadn't been particularly close, but Clary was still happy to befriend her again that day she bumped into her in Java Jones.

She chatted with Aline over coffee that morning. Aline had been in New York for three weeks already, she was a secretary to some lawyer. Clary had exclaimed, "That's so cool! You know, my fiance is a lawyer." She hadn't been expecting Aline to be _Sebastian's_ secretary.

About three weeks before Clary bumped into Aline, Sebastian had been getting more caught up with work. He hardly came home for dinner anymore. Clary used to cook dinner, give Sebastian a welcome home kiss, maybe they would have sex, and Clary would fall asleep in his arms. Now, she didn't even bother cooking food that would soon go in the trash. She would stay up, just laying there, hoping he'd come back home soon, only to be disappointed.

She confronted Sebastian about it one day. He had just waved it away like some sort of simple matter, saying he had some big case to work on and to not bother him.

Clary didn't question him after that.

It was happening everyday, and there were times when she'd cry herself to sleep, feeling forgotten by her fiance.

Isabelle and Simon, her two best friends were happy together, already married at the age of 23. They had their own times when Simon had gone through a workaholic stage, but everything was sorted out now. Clary didn't want to trouble them just because she was clingy toward Sebastian. No, she'd bite her tongue and bear it herself. She'd support on the sidelines as he worked hard.

But it was hard. She started having no inspiration for painting, she got less sleep staying up to wait for Sebastian, and her coworkers commented on how dull her eyes had become. People around her looked in concern, but didn't pry. She almost wished they would, it would at least drag her out of this dark abyss of loneliness.

The downside of someone being your everything, was that your everything could be taken away.

It was easier to lose something than keeping it, in this case, someone. Clary feared Sebastian was already slowly drifting away from her grasp, and it made her grieve for the happy times from the past that couldn't last.

This was different from the small fight Isabelle and Simon had gone through before. No, this felt so much worse.

《 ❖ 》

Following that small incident of meeting Aline that occurred at Java Jones, Clary had exchanged numbers with her and invited her to go out for dinner with Sebastian and herself. She was eager to introduce her old friend to her fiance after all.

After some begging-on Clary's part, Sebastian agreed, albeit reluctantly. They had decided to meet at Taki's. Sebastian had remained bored the entire dinner, but it seemed Aline had gotten quite flustered some time during it.

Clary thought she had seen Aline's eyes dart back and forth from Sebastian to her, but she thought it was just a trick of the light.

She thought that Sebastian had stared at nothing the entire time, but really he was gazing at Aline with lust.

Some time after that dinner, rumours of Sebastian sleeping with Aline behind Clary's back began to spread around. And of course, it reached Clary.

"No, Sebastian would never do that." She had told Simon firmly when he told Clary of the rumours. "Sebastian works hard day and night for the both of us, he has no time to sleep with anyone!"

Simon had just sighed, shaking his head resignedly.

The next person to tell her about it was her brother, Jonathan.

《 ❖ 》

"Clare, I think you should break up with Sebastian." He said warily.

"What do you mean?!" She demanded, the fire in her green eyes lighting up.

"You know what I mean Clarissa, everyone knows, he's cheating on you. Why you're still with him is beyond me." Jonathan replied, his own green eyes mirroring hers as he spoke in that soft tone of his that was deadly serious though wariness laced his words ever so slightly.

"What do you mean he's cheating on me?! He's working hard day and night for the both of us. First it's Simon, then you. Don't you guys get those were just some stupid rumours?" Clary snapped, a blush of anger coloring her cheeks.

"Clarissa, that-"

"Don't 'Clarissa' me Jonathan. We both know you've always hated Seb for some reason, and you've loathed the idea of me dating him. If this is you scheming to break us apart, then don't even try talking to me anymore." She snarled. How could Jonathan do this to her?

"Clary, listen-"

"Shut the fuck up Jonathan." Flipping him off with a glare, she stormed away.

《 ❖ 》

That argument had driven a huge wedge in between the siblings, they now hardly spoke to each other. Clary's stubbornness wouldn't allow herself to even look at him. She wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Soon some of her close friends had also began to believe those rumours and 'warn' her, but she wouldn't have it. They told her she should maybe try to give Jonathan and Simon a chance and check to see if those rumours were true, but she would shoot back, saying that Sebastian would never do something like that. Besides, Aline would never touch a taken man.

Before long, there was an invisible line drawn between Clary and her friends.

It didn't help her from her loneliness of course, for she felt more alone than anything else after that. Most of her friends stopped asking if she was okay, but continued to shoot her worried looks.

She ignored them.

She didn't need their pity. Sebastian was working hard, besides, Aline said she was a secretary to some lawyer, what were the chances the lawyer was Sebastian? In fact, what were the chances it was even the same law firm? Right?

Clary and Sebastian had lasted for four years for God's sake! They were engaged, they would get through this together. They would go back to their former cheerful and care-free relationship once he finished that big case of his. She believed in it. It had to happen.

Though at the very bottom of her ever-so faithful heart, there was that speck of doubt she kept trying to ignore.

《 ❖ 》

How stupid could she have been? How thick could she have been? How could she miss such obvious hints?

The day Aline finally came out and told her was the worst day that Clary had ever had.

Part of her knew it would happen, and the other would cling onto the what useless hope she had.

The thing about hope is that, it would be the only thing that could keep you going, to give you something to hold on especially when there was nothing but darkness to clutch on. But when it was taken away, you'd have to find something else in that void of emptiness.

That day was the day her little piece of hope was stolen away. The little breath she had left was sucked out.

《 ❖ 》

"Umm, Clary?"

Clary looked up from her coffee surprised. She usually had a cup of coffee every morning in Java Jones right before work, but it was always alone. Why Aline was suddenly here was a shock. The last time she came, the two old friends(acquaintances?) had reunited. So perhaps something big was about to happen.

"We need to tell you something," Aline said nervously.

"We?" Clary asked, noticing Sebastian behind Aline for the first time. Sebastian was… was it just her, or did Sebastian seem nervous as well?

Aline cleared her throat, "I-I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Clary cheered, "Who's the lucky man?"

The dark-eyed girl seemed to get more agitated by the second. "I-It-Umm-"

"It's me." For the first time, Sebastian spoke, stepping forward, his clear and hard gaze unwavering.

"W-what do you mean?" Clary asked, breathless.

"Look Clary I-" _can explain._

"Fuck off Aline." Clary hissed coldly. Her green eyes burned with unshed tears while they glared furiously at the other girl with betrayal. And before anyone knew it, Clary had sprinted out of Java Jones, her arms hastily wiping away the trail of tears that had suddenly appeared.

She knew it. She knew this was all going to happen. Somehow she had already known Sebastian was cheating on her with Aline, but she had chosen not to face it. Instead, she had chosen to close her eyes and shut it out, knowing that though it brought her little comfort now, it would bring her greater pain later.

Everyone knew it. They all tried to warn her, but she pushed them away and shut them out. And now karma, that bitch was here to bite her.

That day, she ran. Away from Java Jones, away from Aline and Sebastian, away from her the bumps and twists that were happening in her life. To where, she didn't know. Who could she go to? She couldn't face her friends, or family, and she most definitely couldn't go back to Aline and her now ex-fiance.

But she could walk back, that she knew, and so she ran. She ran the miles she could've walked since that day Sebastian started neglecting her. She ran for the steps when she stopped walking, letting her feet lead themselves to-

 _Jace?!_

 _Why_ here _of all places?_ Clary wondered incredulously, forgetting about the drama in her life for a moment as she stared at the mahogany door of Jace's house. They had never been very close, though Jace had also been one of those who warned her about-

"Clary?!"

She snapped out of her reverie, finding a startled Jace standing in the doorway. Her eyes teared up again as the sight of him reminded her of why she was there in the first place.

"Oh Jace! I'm so sorry." She cried out, flinging herself at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest as she wept and sobbed into his shirt, murmuring apologies.

After a while, she felt a warm hand wrap around her leading into the house. There was the sound of a door closing behind her, and soon she was seated on the sofa. No words were needed to be exchanged as Jace went to fetch her some water.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked softly, concern evident in his eyes.

"Jace," She croaked, her throat dry from crying as she looked up from her hands into his golden eyes. "Help me forget."

He hesitated, but one look at her and all he could say was, "Alright."

 **BH** **: Yah and now the one-shot is over… You can vote in the reviews if you want me to make it into a two-shot, but I'm horrible at longer things. That's why I took a break from my stories to write a one-shot. So... how was it?**

 **Okay, I'll admit, the last part was a tad bit too short and horrible. I suck at endings…**

 **Chibi** **: Hi guys. How is everyone doing today?**

 **I really have nothing to say this time, only that I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **:3 Have a great day.**

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **Review!**

 **~BHeron**


End file.
